The Cookie Thief
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Shortfic. AU. OOC? Fushimi/Totsuka. Baseado em história de mesmo nome. Fic de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi.


Fic curtinha para minha amiga Chibi! Não está muito boa, principalmente o 'final' já que fiz às pressas ;-; Mas fiz! \x.x/ **Feliz niver Chibiii!** Não consegui escrever uma GinZura, mas espero que goste dessa!

**Disclaimer:** K não me pertence. A história em que baseei essa fic também não =/

* * *

**The Cookie Thief**

O dia não começara bem para Fushimi Saruhiko, um estagiário numa empresa de alto escalão, a Scepter 4. Deveria ter acordado uma hora atrás, mas seu despertador ficou sem bateria justamente naquela noite. Tinha de pegar um voo para fora do país em poucas horas, a mando de seu chefe.

Correu pelo apartamento, escovando os dentes às pressas, pegando apenas o necessário para estadia de uma semana. Convenceu a si mesmo de que não era necessário tomar café da manhã e se dirigiu o mais rápido possível ao ponto de ônibus. Por sorte um táxi passava por ali. Chegou ao aeroporto em cima da hora, apenas para descobrir que devido a problemas na pista, seu voo estava atrasado.

Estava cansado, o nível de stress subindo cada vez mais e sua pressão sanguínea caindo. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e foi à loja mais próxima, onde comprou algumas garrafas de água e um saquinho de biscoitos. Procurou um lugar para se sentar, mas só havia uma mesa com lugares vagos e, para sua infelicidade, havia um homem loiro, sorridente e radiante sentado nela, lendo um livro. Fushimi relutou, mas não tinha escolha. Passar mal no avião seria ainda pior.

Aproximou-se com cautela, acenando com a cabeça para pedir licença. Sentou-se, deixou a bagagem de mão ao lado da cadeira, uma das garrafas de água na mesa e puxou outra cadeira para colocar os pés. Afrouxou a gravata e abriu alguns botões da camisa, olhando de relance para o outro homem. Não era o mais educado a se fazer, mas talvez acabasse espantando sua indesejada companhia.

Tomou uns bons goles de água e comeu um dos biscoitos, com calma, sentindo o corpo reagir positivamente a aquilo. Foi então que notou. A pessoa à sua frente também pegou um biscoito, sem hesitar, sem mostrar um pingo de culpa ou remorso. Irritado, mas sem disposição para argumentar, pegou seu PDA e tentou se distrair. Poucos minutos depois, pegou outro biscoito e desviou o olhar para o pacote, curioso. Não demorou para que o homem loiro roubasse mais um.

\- Tsc. - Estalou a língua, mais alto do que fazia normalmente.

Para a surpresa de Fushimi, tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um sorriso simpático e um olhar inocente. Bufou e pensou em reclamar, mas não disse uma palavra. Continuou comendo os biscoitos, ainda com calma, conforme eram roubados. No fim, restara apenas um. Tinha pego o anterior, então presumia que o outro homem pegaria o último, se fosse atrevido o suficiente.

O loiro sorriu, pegou o último biscoito e partiu em dois pedaços, colocando o maior dentro do saquinho, sendo alvo de um olhar abismado. Sorriu e assim que voltara a ler, ouviu a chamada para seu voo. Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e correu em direção aos portões de embarque.

Fushimi ficou confuso, sem saber o que pensar, mas também estava enraivecido. Comeu o último pedaço de biscoito e terminou a garrafa de água. Já se sentia melhor, então não havia motivos para continuar ali. Arrumou sua roupa, pegou suas coisas, e dirigiu-se para o embarque. Sentiu sede no meio do caminho e abriu sua bagagem de mão para pegar a outra garrafa de água. Para sua surpresa, abaixo dela estava o pacote de biscoitos que tinha comprado, intacto. Sua mente havia lhe pregado uma peça? Estava com a pressão baixa de novo? Ou...

De repente viu, pelo canto dos olhos, uma figura de cabelos dourados correr aeroporto adentro. Correu atrás dela, sem pensar, esbarrando em algumas pessoas. Quando finalmente estava perto o bastante, agarrou o braço fino e frágil do homem, forçando-o a uma parada brusca e a virar o rosto. Era ele. O alegre, sorridente e irritante indivíduo que encontrara minutos atrás. O tempo pareceu parar enquanto a mente de Fushimi não conseguia formar uma frase coerente.

\- Hum... - O loiro chamou a atenção assim que notou que o outro estava distraído.

\- ... Os biscoitos... Eram seus...?

\- Totsuka. - Deixou a resposta no ar, sorrindo - Totsuka Tatara.

\- ... Fushimi... - Murmurou sem perceber, soltando o outro. Foi nesse instante que algo passou por sua mente. Abriu a bagagem e estendeu o pacote para Totsuka - Foi falta de educação de minha parte. Aceite isto como compensação.

\- A-Ah, não precisa, não precisa.

\- Eu insisto.

\- Você não costuma falar ou fazer o que realmente quer, não é, Fushimi-kun? - Entrelaçou os dedos nas costas, impedindo que o moreno insistisse mais.

\- ... Por quê? - Recebeu um olhar confuso e inocente - Por que me deixou pegar seus biscoitos? Por que não disse nada?

\- Eu não pretendia te humilhar de nenhuma forma, se é isto está pensando. - Retrucou - Você não parecia muito bem e... Para mim, dividir sempre foi mais divertido que comer sozinho.

Fushimi não conseguia deixar de pensar no quão estupidamente bondoso aquele homem era. Não conseguia dizer se estava sendo feito de bobo ou se aquela era uma conversa séria. Mas por algum motivo acreditava naquelas palavras quando fitava o olhar puro e ingênuo de Totsuka.

\- O que quer em troca dos biscoitos que comi?

\- Ainda está insistindo? Não precisa me dar nada em troca. - Notou Fushimi estreitar o olhar - Na verdade, ver que você está se sentindo melhor é o suficiente! – E estreitar ainda mais - Eu realmente não preciso de nada, mas você não vai desistir... - Suspirou - Hum... - Fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para que o outro se aproximasse mais.

O moreno deu um passo adiante e curvou as costas, ficando a altura de Totsuka. Esperava ouvir um pedido num sussurro, mas o que recebeu foi um beijo singelo, um simples toque de lábios duradouro. A mente ficou em branco, o coração disparou e a face ardeu naqueles poucos segundos de contato. Mesmo depois de o loiro se afastar, Fushimi não conseguia se mover. Por sorte grande parte das pessoas ao redor estava com pressa o bastante para não notar.

\- Aceitarei isso como compensação. - Falou alegre, tentando deixar a situação mais tolerável.

Minutos de silêncio constrangedor foram finalmente quebrados por uma voz feminina fazendo as últimas chamadas para ambos os voos. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer algo. Fushimi foi o primeiro a sair dali, ainda confuso e estranhamente incomodado com o sorriso contínuo do loiro. Este foi logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás.

Aquela viagem tinha sido no mínimo irritante. O hotel em que se hospedara estava longe de ser aconchegante, os dias eram longos e quentes, as reuniões sem sentido não contribuíam com o objetivo da empresa, os discursos sobre conquistas medíocres que seus "colegas" tinham conseguido eram intermináveis... E não conseguia se concentrar como de costume.

Felizmente a semana tinha acabado e Fushimi estava de volta ao país de origem. No mesmo aeroporto onde aconteceu aquele inoportuno incidente. Sem ponderar muito, dirigiu-se para a mesma loja na qual comprara os biscoitos. Não esperava nada, apenas pensou que talvez conseguisse um tipo de desfecho para o ocorrido.

Comprou um saquinho, repreendendo a si mesmo mentalmente. Assim que virou para ir embora daquele local, trombou numa pessoa. Soltou um "Tsc" baixo, mas foi educado e se desculpou. Preferiu não se aborrecer e nem mesmo olhou para a outra pessoa.

\- Ah! Fushimi-kun!

O tempo pareceu congelar para Fushimi enquanto flashes da semana anterior passavam por sua mente. Não queria acreditar, mas via o mesmo olhar ingênuo, o mesmo cândido e irritante sorriso, as mesmas mechas douradas e brilhantes.

\- Fushimi-kun? - Chamou a atenção.

\- Totsuka... Tatara... - Murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e resolveu sair de lá o mais rápido possível, irritado.

\- Espere! Fushimi-kun! - O loiro não perdeu tempo, correu atrás do outro e passou a andar ao lado dele, no mesmo ritmo.

\- Tsc. Não me siga.

\- Não é muito educado ignorar alguém que te chama... - Totsuka tentou criar uma brecha para iniciar um diálogo, mas o silêncio não foi quebrado por parte do moreno - Eu estive pensando sobre o que aconteceu semana passada... Você está agindo assim porque foi seu primeiro beijo, não é?

Se Fushimi estivesse tomando algo no momento, provavelmente acabaria engasgando. Parou abruptamente, olhando para o outro com uma expressão mista de espanto, confusão e surpresa que não demorou a desaparecer. Tossiu limpando a garganta, arrumou os óculos e lançou um olhar desdenhoso para o menor, que estava agora bem a sua frente.

\- Hã?

\- Seu primeiro beijo foi com outro homem e você o quer de volta, não é?

\- ... De onde tirou essa ideia afinal?

\- Então realmente não o quer de volta? - Brincou, sorrindo divertido, mas se calou ao notar o olhar um tanto ameaçador do outro - Desculpe, não pude evitar... Aqui.

Totsuka deu um passo à frente e deu um selinho rápido em Fushimi antes que ele pudesse protestar ou impedir.

\- Pronto! Devolvi o que você queria! - O loiro falava com convicção na voz, um tom inocente, mas maduro ao mesmo tempo.

Mais um momento de silêncio se estendeu, os olhares enigmáticos eram trocados e os pensamentos digeridos. Até que Fushimi simplesmente se virou, dirigiu-se à saída do aeroporto e pegou um táxi, sem mudar a expressão. Totsuka por outro lado ficou no mesmo lugar, parado por alguns minutos até que decidiu ir embora.

No dia seguinte Fushimi levantou cedo, fez as tarefas e necessidades matinais e foi para o trabalho com a usual falta de motivação. Não sem antes tomar café da manhã.

Chegou ao prédio irritantemente familiar em poucos minutos e adentrou o local. O edifício passava ar de luxuoso, azul marinho com adornos em dourado para contraste. Ver aquilo todos os dias fazia os olhos do moreno arderem, mas por algum motivo aquele dia era a exceção. Deu de ombros. Provavelmente era devido à semana afastado.

Da recepção, foi diretamente para a sala de reuniões principal. Como de costume, fora o primeiro a chegar. Aproveitou para arrumar o material necessário, distribuir arquivos, rever alguns pontos e mexer desinteressadamente em seu PDA. Longos e entediantes minutos depois, as portas do recinto se abriram e os executivos da Scepter 4 e associados tomaram seus devidos lugares na grande mesa.

\- Fushimi-kun. - Reisi, o presidente da companhia foi o primeiro a falar - Sei que nem todos estão presentes, mas sinto que devemos começar a reunião.

Fushimi levantou-se e se dirigiu à frente da mesa.

\- Numa avaliação minuciosa feita na última semana, foi concluído que fazer da empresa XXX nossa associada no exterior é uma decisão equivocada. - Começou num tom controlado – Como descrito nas página do relatório, os objetivos bem como a motivação dos funcionários de mais alto escalão são duvido-

De repente um estrondo ao lado de fora do recinto chamou a atenção de todos. O culpado do alvoroço abriu a porta lentamente, esperando que tudo tivesse passado despercebido, e entrou na sala sorrateiramente, dirigindo-se à cadeira vaga mais próxima.

\- Está atrasado. - O presidente se fez ouvir - Apresente-se para que a reunião continue.

\- Oh... - Levantou-se - Sou Totsuka Tatara, gerente da Homra, e estou representando nosso presidente. - Curvou-se, desculpando-se e cumprimentando os presentes e voltou a se sentar.

Foi aí que os olhares se encontraram. Fushimi estava surpreso afinal o loiro era a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele lugar. Já Totsuka parecia tranquilo em relação à presença do outro. Nisso formou-se um silêncio constrangedor que durou longos segundos, até que Reisi lembrou seu subordinado de que deveriam continuar.

Em cerca de horas, a reunião terminou sem mais interrupções e todos os funcionários se dirigiram aos seus respectivos escritórios, exceto Fushimi que ficara recolhendo e arrumando o material utilizado e Totsuka que não tinha para onde ir no momento. Não muito tempo depois, ambos estavam numa sala isolada para desfrutar o horário de almoço.

\- Está me seguindo, Fushimi-kun? - O loiro perguntou num tom de brincadeira.

\- Sou eu quem devia fazer essa pergunta.

\- Sou gerente de um dos sócios, não mencionei quando nos encontramos no aeroporto e nunca tinha comparecido em uma reunião... Certo? - Senta-se à mesa mais próxima e solta um leve suspiro diante do silêncio e ar pesado - Hum... Eu não te conhecia antes do aeroporto se é isto que está querendo perguntar.

\- Tsc. - Fushimi virou o rosto. Por mais que relutasse tinha um pouco de interesse em ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou - Se é gerente, por que não veio a reuniões no passado?

\- Não sou a pessoa mais confiável para participar de eventos como este... Costumo esquecer boa parte dos tópicos importantes em algumas horas! - O loiro respondeu animado, como se aquilo fosse uma boa característica - Tanto o presidente quanto o vice-presidente estão lidando com algumas inconveniências no momento por isso me mandaram aqui.

\- Por que fez aquilo no aeroporto? – Franziu o cenho, ansioso por uma resposta.

\- Sinto que isto está virando uma espécie de interrogatório... - O loiro tentou tirar um pouco da tensão do ar, mas falhou miseravelmente. Suspirou - Eu estava curioso.

\- ... Hã?

\- Essa sua expressão, a que está fazendo agora... É a mesma de antes. Eu estava curioso para descobrir o que era necessário para fazer essa expressão mudar para algo mais tranquilo. Você deixa transparecer o quanto não gosta de uma pessoa quando está assim...

Mais um momento de silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar ou como retomar a conversa. Era no mínimo estranho estarem conversando depois daquilo. Após alguns minutos o som de um estômago roncando acabou com a calmaria. Totsuka tinha saído às pressas do hotel onde estava hospedado, tinha acordado atrasado e se perdido no meio do caminho em direção à empresa, então não tivera tempo para comer algo. Ficou um pouco sem jeito e tentou disfarçar, mas não era bom naquilo.

Fushimi suspirou e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo, revolto. Pegou a pasta que trouxera e a abriu às pressas, tirando dali o saquinho de biscoitos.

\- Coma. - Disse num tom enquanto colocava o pacote bem na frente do outro homem.

\- Eu não posso-

\- Não gosto de dever à outras pessoas. - Cortou o loiro e se levantou, pronto para sair dali.

\- Ah! Espere! - Chamou quase que automaticamente - Eu... Eu só deixei você comer metade do pacote, Fushimi-kun. - Totsuka sorriu, abriu o saquinho e o posicionou no meio da mesa. Comeu um demoradamente, pois ainda estava sem jeito, e encarou o moreno assim que acabou, esperando.

\- ... Tsc. - Fushimi sentou novamente e sem hesitar pegou um biscoito.

Continuaram a comer, dialogando uma hora ou outra, mas não se atreviam a estabelecer uma conversa. Pouco a pouco o ambiente ficou mais calmo e em alguns minutos os dois rapazes relaxaram a ponto de não detestar a companhia um do outro, mesmo após acabarem com os biscoitos.

Fushimi então notou que Totsuka estava adormecendo sobre a mesa após comer. Levantou e espreguiçou, esticando bem o corpo numa tentativa de não acabar como o outro. Aproximou-se e chamou a atenção dele, dizendo que o horário de almoço estava acabando, mas foi praticamente ignorado.

Ver o rosto sereno do loiro fez Fushimi se perder em pensamentos, relembrar as últimas semanas em detalhes vívidos. E de repente ficou irritado. Irritado com o fato de o outro ser tão positivo e despreocupado, tão alegre e radiante, tão estranhamente curioso. Estava tão absorto que quando deu por si tinha tocado as madeixas douradas e macias de Totsuka.

Este por sua vez tinha acordado devido à carícia. Levantou a cabeça, afastando a mão de Fushimi sem perceber, e coçou o olho, esbanjando um ar fofo e puro, mas levemente cansado. Olhou em direção ao moreno, de olhos fechados, murmurando algo. E foi aí que sentiu um contato familiar. Piscou e abriu os olhos, mas o moreno estava longe de si.

Fushimi pegou a pasta, ajeitou os óculos e abriu a porta. Antes de sair, virou para o loiro.

\- Tenha em mente que ainda te devo um. - O moreno usou um tom mais aveludado que o normal e saiu da sala sem mais delongas, confuso e levemente frustrado com o próprio comportamento.

Totsuka por outro lado parecia bastante satisfeito com a situação, exibindo um sorriso radiante enquanto acompanhava Fushimi para fora da sala.

\- O que acha de dividirmos mais biscoitos amanhã?

\- Tsc...

* * *

**N/A:** Okay! Terminei! \x.x/ Desculpe a demora e o final meh! Não consegui pensar em algo melhor ;-;

E de novo... _**Feliz aniversário!**_


End file.
